¡Tengamos una alianza!
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: sabertooth y fairy tail realizan una alianza luego de que un demonio del libro de zeref daña a una maga, nuevas aventuras y claro también romance NALU, GRUVIA, ROUKINO, STINGYU.
1. Chapter 1

HOLA, EL DIA DE HOY LES TRAIGO UNA HISTORIA MUY INTERESANTE DEDICADA ESPECIALMENTE A MI AMIGA CRISTINA HERNANDEZ, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE A USTEDES Y A ELLA TAMBIEN..

.

.

.

.

Era un día tranquilo en el gremio de Fairy Tail, todos bebían, reían y estaban envueltos en sus peleas habituales.

-gray samaaaaa-. Gritaba juvia maravillada mientras sostenía la ropa del susodicho y lo veía peleando con flamitas

-¡Gray ponte ropa!-. Grito Lucy recibiendo una mirada de muerte de parte de la peliazul

.

-charlee vamos a comer pescado-.

-ni loca Happy estoy esperando a Wendy ya tardo mucho, solo iría a una pequeña misión con Romeo y Asuka-. Hablo un tanto preocupada charle por la ausencia de los pequeños del gremio

-ahora que lo dices… es verdad ya tardaron mucho-. Comento Erza viendo cada rincón del gremio – ¿donde están Bisca y Alzac?-. Pregunto una vez más

-fueron a una misión por la mañana y pidieron a Wendy que cuidara unas horas Azuka-. Respondió charle volando hacia las puertas del gremio

-vamos a buscarlos-. Hablo esta vez Natsu, quien detenía la pelea de golpe que sostenía con Gray

.

.

.

Dragneel, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Charle y Happy salieron de prisa en busca del equipo del joven Romeo, les preocupaba que se hubieran topado con algún mago de clase superior o alguna clase de peligro inimaginable para ellos.

-tranquila Charle, Wendy se ha hecho muy fuerte-. Hablo Natsu acariciando la cabeza de la neko, quien lo miro un tanto aliviada

-además están con Romeo, ese niño primero se muere antes de dejar que algo malo les pasara a Azuka y Wendy-. Apoyo Gray quien estaba seguro que Romeo había obtenido un gran nivel como mago

-es verdad-. Afirmaron todos

Caminaban por el bosque cuando Natsu percibió un aroma a sangre, pero prefirió no decir nada para no preocupar a sus compañeros, tomando la delantera corriendo hacia donde provenía el aroma

-Natsu san ayúdanos por favor-. Pidió el pequeño Conbolt

-¿Qué ocurrió?-.-. Pregunto un tanto preocupado

-la encontramos mal herida parece que está a punto de morir, no sabemos qué hacer… trate de curarla pero mi magia no funciona-. Empezó a sollozar Marvel al no saber qué hacer ante esa situación, mientras quela pequeña Azuca se aferraba fuertemente a la pierna de Natsu

Dragneel tomo el cuerpo de aquella mujer en sus brazos y juntos caminaron de regreso hacia donde estaba el resto del equipo, quienes con miradas de angustia observaban la escena.

.

.

-chicos-. Hablo Mirajne que salía del cuarto de enfermería captando la atención de todo el gremio

-¿ella se pondrá bien?-. Pregunto angustiado Romeo

-Wendy y Porlyusica san hicieron lo posible… la chica estaba bajo una magia muy poderosa probablemente de alguno de los demonios del libro de Zeref-.

-eso significa que pronto tendremos un enemigo más-. Tomo la palabra Gray

-Gray sama-. Trato de animarlo Juvia poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro del alquimista, era claro que odiaba a enfrentarse a seres creados por Zeref

-hay una cosa más, Natsu-. Hablo nuevamente la mayor de las Strauss

-¿Qué ocurre?-.

-la chica, no lo pudimos notar pues estaba bañada en sangre y no podíamos notar ni el color de su cabello, pero cuando la lavamos vimos una marca-.

-¿una marca? ¿De un gremio quieres decir?-. Intuyo rápidamente Scarlet

-si… lo más conveniente es que llamen a Sabertooth, ella es miembro de ese gremio-. Hablo un tanto decaída –Sting Eucliffe como maestro debe responder el llamado… probablemente la chica muera-. Habían sido las palabras llenas de dolor de Mirajne, no soportaba ver las heridas en el cuerpo de la joven, quien sea que había echo aquello la había torturado sin ninguna compasión, marcándola con graves heridas y si estuviera despierta probablemente el trauma habría sido de igual tamaño que esas cicatrices

.

.

.

-Rufus-. Se acababan de comunicar vía lacrima con Sabertooth habiendo respondido el joven rubio

-dígame señorita Scarlet-. Respondió galante y bailante a la vez al ver las caras de angustia de los miembros de Fairy Tail –¿no me digan que algo le paso a Sting, Rogue o Yukino?-. Hablo mas angustiado casi de inmediato atrayendo la atención de otros miembros de gremio al pensar que los dragones gemelos y la portadora de las llaves habrían sufrido algún daño-.

-¿eso quiere decir que Yukino y los chicos no se encuentran en el gremio?-. Interfirió Lucy en la comunicación

-no, ellos salieron a una misión-. Respondió ahora el peliverde

-¿chicos pudiera ser que a ellos también les pasara algo?-. Pregunto la rubia un tanto preocupada a joven Romeo

-no lo creo, solo encontramos a la chica y toda la sangre era de ella-. Respondió el pequeño mientras tragaba saliva

-¿chica? ¿Cuál chica?-. Preguntaron preocupados Orga y Rufus

-escuchen…-. Empezó Erza –encontramos una chica muy lastimada en el bosque… probablemente puede morir… llevaba la marca de su gremio en el pecho, la chica…-.

-tiene el cabello oscuro y tenia puesto un vestido azul, chaleco blanco y botas blancas, si mi memoria no me faya-. Interrumpió Lohr, en tanto una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla y Orga colocaba sus manos sobre su rostro

-si-. Afirmo Scarlet llena de pena al haber tenido que ser ella quien comunicara esa terrible noticia

-vamos para allá, muchas gracias por haberla cuidado-. Termino de decir el rubio antes de cortar la comunicación

.

-se ve que era alguien importante para ellos…-. Comento Lucy llevando las manos a su pecho

-como cualquier miembro, si uno de los nuestros sufre… nosotros sufrimos con el-. Hablo el maestro lanzando un suspiro pensando en el dolor que sería ver a uno de sus chiquillos en esa situación

.

.

Pasaron algunas horas, en tanto en Fairy Tail claramente se sentía un ambiente de pesadez por la situación de la chica, estaban angustiados aunque no fuera parte de su gremio, Natsu y otros pensaban en lo mal que reaccionarían los gemelos, Aguria, Rufus y Orga en cuanto la vieran así…

-¡¿donde esta?!-. Alzo la vos Yukino con su rostro lleno de lagrimas, había abierto la puerta de golpe siendo transportada por lector y en sus brazos se encontraba Frosh también sollozando, una vez que la colocaron en el suelo Mirajne la tomo entre sus brazos

-tranquilízate por favor Yukino chan-. Le pidió con una tímida sonrisa, sabía que Yukino no tendría el corazón para ver aquella imagen, y mucho menos los pequeños exceed… Seguidos de la peliplateada se observaba llegar el resto del equipo de Sabertooth

-Natsu san… ¿Dónde está Cristen?-. Pregunto angustiado el dragón slayer de luz.

Entre tanto, Mirajne había escoltado a Sting, Rogue y Orga a ver a la joven Cristen. Rufus por su parte se había quedado tratando de tranquilizar a Aguria. Ninguno de los 5 lo podían creer, justo esa mañana ella se había marchado a una misión muy sencilla, era una novata que recién empezaba, había sido amiga de Yukino por largo tiempo por ello todos la habían aceptado rápidamente y le tomaron mucho cariño.

-ella era muy fuerte… ¿Quién pudo hacer algo así?-. Pregunto al aire la peliplateada, sin parar de llorar, lector y Frosh la abrazaban fuertemente

-Yukino…-. Hablo Lucy acercándose a su amiga, no podían decir en esos momentos que el responsable de aquello era Zeref…

.

-¿Cómo esta?-. Pregunto el rubio poniéndose de pie al ver salir a sus compañeros de la enfermería

-está muy mal…-. Respondió Orga recargándose en la barra

-¿morirá?-. Apenas pudo realizar la maga aquella pregunta a la que le tenía tanto miedo

-Yuki…-. La llamo Cheney mientras la atrapaba antes de que cayera al suelo desmayada –me alegra tanto de que no fueras con ella-. Claro que aquello también le dolía al dragón slayer, ver a una nakama al borde de la muerte… pero sabía que no hubiera soportado ver a la maga de espíritus estelares en aquellas condiciones, simplemente lo hubiera destrozado.

-¡maldita sea!-. No pudo contenerse mas Sting dando un fuerte golpe a la pared –quien haya hecho esto me las va a pagar

-no solo a ti, quien se mete con nuestros amigos se mete con Fairy Tail-. Hablo Natsu decidido con las miradas de aprobación de sus compañeros…

.

.

.

.

KYAAA ¿Qué VA A OCURRIR?... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA, POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS QUE SON LOS QUE ME AYUDAN A SEGUIR Y NO AVANDONAR LAS HISTORIAS. COMO SIEMPRE GRACIAS POR LEER!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos, me disculpo por la demora, pero ahora podre subir los capítulos más seguido :3 .. de verdad lamento haber tardado tanto u.u pero espero que les guste. Les advierto que será algo triste y un poco o más bien un mucho bizarro… espero que les guste (?)

.

.

.

Había pasado una semana y Cristen no tenia mejora. Los miembros de Sabertooth se habían instalado en el gremio para estar cerca de ella. Esperaban pacientes que hubiera alguna noticia de quien le hiso eso a su compañera… pero con el paso de los días toda oportunidad se les escapaba y aquello quedaba como una pesadilla que no tenia rostro ni nombre… si ella moría no habría manera para saber lo que realmente paso.

-esto va de mal en peor Natsu-. Comento Happy a los chicos en la mesa

-lo se Happy pero no podemos hacer nada hasta saber lo que está pasando-

-lo sentimos mucho Natsu-san-. Se disculpo Yukino que abrazaba fuertemente a Frosh y Lector,

-no se preocupen, nosotros los ayudaremos. ¿Verdad Lucy?-. Pregunto tomando su mano, tal vez ya era hora de decirle la verdad al gremio, que ellos dos estaban saliendo desde hacía más de un año… bueno no estaba mal confesarlo por que Levy ya estaba embarazada de Gajeel…y por más que trataran de ocultarlo era bien sabido que Gray y Juvia tomaban misiones en conjunto marchándose por largas temporadas… (Pero me desvió del tema).

-sería bueno explorar por la zona donde se encontraban-

-¿no crees que sea peligroso Erza?-. Pregunto Lucy un tanto angustiada

-no tan peligroso como esperar a que algo peor pase ¿no lo creen?-. Era verdad, no podían esperar a que el miembro de otro gremio o uno de sus nakamas tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que su compañera… a pesar de todo era su deber como familia el buscar la verdad y por qué no, también tomar venganza.

-me parece una buena idea, solo hay que formar equipos y ya saben ir a revisar-. Propuso Gajeel, que abrazaba a Levy.

-está bien, iremos todos nosotros. Exceptuando a Levy y Yukino-. Murmuro el rubio

-¡yo quiero ir con ustedes Sting-sama!-.

-de ninguna manera, tu sabes que no puedes y no debes de ir con nosotros… porque si algo te pasa…-. Sting suspiro, algo sabía que los demás ignoraban… ella lo miro, sabía lo que quería decir.

-no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo-. Orga toco su hombro, sabía que cuando el peli verde se proponía algo era fácil confiar en él.

Con esta charla se separaron en equipos:

Natsu, Lucy y Sting

Elfman, Rufus y Lissana

Gray, Juvia y Orga

Gajeel, Rogue y Erza

Los cuatro equipos tenían como misión buscar en los alrededores alguna pista que les indicara quien o que había sido los responsables por la tortura de la chica.

El equipo de Natsu había recorrido la parte norte del amplio bosque, trataban de encontrar alguna casa o tal vez toparse con algún mago que pudiera ser de ayuda.

-¡chicos!, ahí está una casa-. Dijo la rubia apuntando a una pequeña choza

-¡genial! Podemos preguntar si alguien sabe algo-. Al decir estas palabras Natsu con su típico optimismo tomo la decisión de tocar a la puerta, pero no recibía respuesta. Por eso usando todos sus conocimientos para infiltrarse en el hogar de las personas, decidió que lo mejor era entrar por la ventana.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-. Se escucho la voz seca de una anciana

-disculpe señora, pensamos que era un lugar abandonado-. Defendió Eucliffe la idea del peli rosa-

.

.

Por otra parte en el equipo encabezado por Gray habían recorrido la parte sur del lugar, habían buscado por cada zona sin encontrar nada. Pero no podían darse por vencidos tan fácilmente, debían de encontrar al menos una cosa para no regresar con las manos vacías.

-mire ahí Gray-sama-. Juvia apunto la insignia de un gremio

-vaya no pensé que hubiéramos caminado tanto, ese es un gremio que recién inicia, esta a las afueras de este bosque, creo que se llama "south piranhas"-. Murmuro Gray en tanto los tres se acercaban

-esperen-. Les detuvo Orga, algo andaba mal… algo andaba muy mal

-¿Qué pasa?-. Pregunto Juvia

-mi olfato no es como el de Sting o Rogue, pero huele a sangre…a mucha sangre-.

Los tres miraron hacia el edificio, ahora que lo notaban no había nadie fuera de este y ningún sonido podía ser percibido, tal vez algo andaba realmente mal en ese lugar.

.

.

El quipo encabezado por Erza no tuvo resultados más eficientes, habían buscado por el este del bosque esperando encontrar a los responsables pero sin embargo no encontraron nada, absolutamente nada. Ni una sola casa, mucho menos alguna persona… parresia que esa zona del bosque había sido abandonada hacia mucho tiempo atrás, era evidente debido a que los caminos estaban cubiertos de hiedra e inclusive empezaban a desaparecer. Probablemente a pesar de que caminaran en lugar de acercarse se alejaban cada vez mas de donde se suponía debían estar.

-esto puede significar dos cosas-. Intuyo Rogue rápidamente

-¿a qué te refieres?-. Pregunto Gajeel

-por el silencio y el hecho de que aquí no hay nada pueden estar cerca… o.- hiso una pausa Scarlet

-o nos estamos alejando de la ubicación y quienes están más cerca en este caso-. Prosiguió

-son Lissana y su equipo-. Concluyo Gajeel

.

.

-¡Lissana cuidado!-. Grito Elfman tratando de proteger a su hermana

-_Nagareboshi no yoru ni-. _Lanzo su ataque Rufus en intentos desesperados de hacer una retirada rápida

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-. Preguntaba Lissana asustada, no comprendía de donde o como habían salido esos sujetos, ni tampoco el por qué eran condenadamente fuertes.

-nosotros somos quienes liberaran este mundo-. Hablo una mujer de larga cabellera plateada

-eso ya lo hemos escuchado antes-. Se burlo Lhor con cierta ironía recordando a tártaros

-¿te refieres al inútil de Mard Geer?-. Esta vez tomo la palabra un chico de cabellera castaña. –Mard Geer era sin duda un estorbo, pero por favor no oses compararnos con ese idiota y sus patéticos subordinados-.

.

.

-disculpe señora ¿ha notado algo extraño últimamente en el bosque?-. Pregunto Lucy amablemente mientras los otros dos se quedaban al margen

-es mejor que se marchen-. Dio un profundo suspiro la mujer

-¿Por qué?-. Pregunto Happy inmiscuyéndose en la conversación

-por que son unos chiquillos y lo único que conseguirán es que los maten-.

-¿Quién nos va a matar?-. Pregunto Lucy asustada

-ellos…-.

-¿ellos?-. Tartamudeo Lector ante la repentina mirada de la anciana

-los cinco picos del pentagrama…-.

-¿son demonios del libro de Zeref?-. Pregunto rápidamente Eucliffe

-son unos mocosos… los cinco picos del pentagrama son un poder que ni el mismo Zeref pudo contener… no son simples pasajes de un libro… ellos son la puerta al verdadero infierno-. la anciana los miro como si estuviera al borde de la locura causando que los magos salieran de inmediato… cierto o falso tenían una pista… una pista cuando menos.

.

.

-G-Gray-sama-. Tartamudeaba Juvia al borde dl llanto

-mierda… mierda ¡joder! ¡Maldición!-. Gritaba Fullbuster lleno de rabia al ver la pila de cadáveres en el centro de la cofradía.

-nunca pensé que fueran tantos-. Murmuro Orga que había caído de rodillas al suelo, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, toda esa sangre… los cuerpos que guardaban aberrantes cortaduras… sin duda habían sido torturados y masacrados… para aquellos tres magos esa imagen no fue más que una advertencia. Aquello parecía el juego de una mente retorcida y sádica que lo único que buscaba era sangre y nada mas…

Se escucho un grito ahogado de Loxar que hiso a ambos magos de creación y rayo correr hacia la habitación de donde provinieron los gritos de la chica. Pero lo único que obtuvieron fue una jodida advertencia mas cuando vieron los cuerpos de mujeres que tenían algunos meses de gestación, habían sido abiertas y el feto había sido retirado de sus estómagos… se pidan ver los restos tirados sobre el suelo… definitivamente aquello había sido desgarrador ante sus ojos…

.

.

-¡corran!-. Ordenaba Erza a los dos pelinegros. –si no llegamos rápido Lissana y el resto…-.

.

.

Rufus se encontraba en el suelo, estaba sangrando y la herida en su pecho claramente lo mantenía asustado.

-esta es una herida mortal,,, si mi memoria no me faya-. Murmuro bajito tratando de reunir las pocas fuerzas para seguir a delante… sabia que lo que él tenía no era nada.

Elfman estaba a manos de aquel sujeto que gozaba atravesarlo con su espada una y otra vez, parecía deleitarle como la sangre escurría por el filo.

En cuanto a la mujer se dedicaba a observar como Lissana era torturada por dos hombrecillos los cuales había invocado de alguna manera. Habían salido de sus entrañas para después tomar la forma y dirigirse a la pelea.

-Elf-nicha~-. Suspiraba tras cada corte, ella estaba preocupada por su hermano quien perdía sangre alarmantemente.

Una espada atravesó a uno de los hombrecillos, mientras el otro era devorado por una sombra y el castaño era golpeado por un ataque que ni lo había inmutado, por fin habían llegado los dos dragón slayer y Titania…

-ustedes son los que derrotaron a tártaros ¿no?-. Pregunto gracioso el sujeto mientras lanzaba el cuerpo de Elfman a los pies de Gajeel, en tanto Rogue sostenía a Rufus, el dragón no permitiría que su amigo muriera, no ahí, no ahora.

-¿Quién rayos son ustedes?-. Erza estaba furiosa, sus ojos se habían vuelto filosos observando a aquellos dos sujetos

-nosotros somos los cinco picos del pentagrama-. Se presento aquella mujer en tanto el otro joven abría un portal, para de inmediato marcharse… era claro que querían provocar a Fairy Tail y Sabertooth… pero más que provocarlos, disfrutaban jugando con ellos… la pelea se llevaría acabo de eso no había duda, aquellos cabrones sentirían al ira de quienes habían dañado… porque justo en esos momentos se habían ganado a todo Fairy Tail en su contra en especial a la joven Mirajne Strauss.

-Mirane… Lissana…-. Murmuro Elfman con sus últimas fuerzas…

.

.

.

Que tal les gusto? Lo odiaron? Me odian D: ? espero sus comentarios por que son los que me animan a no abandonar mis historias, como siempre gracias por leer. _**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
